


#57: "Dust"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [57]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Nate woke sometime in the mid-morning





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooooooooooow there's nothing useful or informative or good about this at all. But man, I'm tired and this was all I could do instead of just giving up and not writing at all today.

Nate woke sometime in the mid-morning, to sunlight pouring through the curtainless windows, sweating under the oppressive weight of his sleeping bag, his left arm completely numb from being trapped between his body and the floor. He rolled over and lay on his back, watching motes of dust swirl through the heavy air as the blood rushed back into his arm, bringing with it first a burning, pins and needles sensation, and then a dull throbbing, as if it still wasn’t completely alive.

The first thing he did, after he managed to pick himself up off the grimy floor, was guzzle back an entire, lukewarm bottle of water, taking just the edge off the brutal thirst sticking in the back of his throat. Hunger gnawed at his guts, but nothing about his collection of breakfast bars and bags of chips seemed the least bit appetizing.

What he needed to do, he decided, was go into town, eat something _real_ ; not live like a hobo in the empty house.

He cleaned himself up as best he could, using another bottle of water, and clean sock from his duffel. The dust from the floor was caked onto his sweaty skin, almost like cement, and in places he had to scrub his bare arms until the skin ached.


End file.
